


Garage divorce

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Rick, Coitus Interruptus, Light Dom/sub, Lori is a bitch in this, M/M, Not Lori friendly, Protective!Daryl, Rick is a whiny bottom, Smut, and she gets an eyeful, because that's my head canon, getting caught, porn with a bit of plot, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick lets Daryl have his way with him, after Lori started driving him mad. They get caught. Also Rick is completely naked while Daryl is fully clothed. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garage divorce

**Author's Note:**

> I want to send big and huge thanks to the whole Rickyl Writers Group that inspired me to write it. You are so wonderful, guys! I hope you'll like it <3 
> 
> Also, everyone, please enjoy and let me know what you think! First smut in a long time, because the life has been keeping me busy.

Rick looked around the dimly lit garage and sighed spotting a solid bookcase standing in the farther part of it. It would be ideal. The rest of their family was making themselves comfortable upstairs, in a house they managed to secure for the next few nights. Rick didn't want to sit with them, not with Carl already half-asleep and the rest just sleepily chatting away. He couldn't look at Lori, her growing belly, and pretend that everything was alright. They had a fight again, just this morning, just before they found the two-stories-high house they were currently stationed in.

Back then, Rick was exhausted and sleep deprived after a night on watch and a very long walk in the forest. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he didn't want to do anything, he just wanted to curl up and sleep a bit. So, as soon as they made sure the house was secure and walker-free, as soon as Daryl gave him that barely-there nod to tell him everything was alright, he just collapsed on the nearest surface with a thankful sigh.

He knew that Daryl went on a watch outside, knew that his friend would protect them all for the couple of hours he needed to get the energy back, so he let himself float off in pure bliss.

The bliss, however, didn't last long. Rick barely had time to actually fall asleep when Lori barged inside the room he was in, even though before he had fallen asleep, he could clearly hear Daryl's soft whispers of “let him rest a bit” spoken to absolutely anyone who came near the door. 

Apparently this was an emergency, and though Rick didn't feel anything to his wife anymore, he still felt the need to protect her. She was the mother of his child, after all, and one of their group. He was instantly awake and sitting up, even if his head protested with a dull ache strong enough to make him dizzy for a moment. He looked up with bleary eyes at Lori, who was rambling about something. The sheriff couldn't comprehend even a bit of what she was talking about, not with his head swimming like it was anyway, so he just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

 

“... Rick, you have to do something about it...”

 

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

 

“... we can't go on like this...”

 

Exhale. Inhale.

 

“... and then he talked me down like a damn child, can you believe it? I mean...”

 

Exhale.

 

Inhale.

 

“Lori, for god's sake shut up!” Rick hissed and opened his eyes when he actually heard her going silent. He looked up and sure enough, Lori was standing there, eyes wide and mouth open. Rick rolled his eyes, fed up with her behavior.

“Wh... what?” She demanded and Rick had to close his eyes again at the tone she graced him with.

“Lori, I am tired, I haven't slept for god knows how long, I took the last three watches, and I was on a supply run two days ago. Can you please repeat all that” he made a vague gesture with his hand “to me once again in simple words, please?” The last word sounded like the biggest sarcasm to his own eyes, but the woman didn't even seem to notice it. She was still standing there, mouth open and staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

 

Then, in a blink of an eye, her whole posture changed and Rick knew instantly that was her 'fight' stance.

“You don't even listen to me anymore! What the hell happened to you, Rick? You always said that you will take care of me and now what? Look at me! Look at us! We're wasting away here! Another strange house, another abandoned neighborhood! And what good will it be? We need a place to stay, not a barn to sleep a night in and then go on a road again! We can't live on roots and rats Daryl's gonna hunt down with his stupid crossbow! You know...” She was getting more and more worked worked up, to the point of near-scream and Rick felt his own nerves getting on him.

 

“Enough!” He growled low and dangerous. Lori shut up again, this time with her mouth closed and her piercing stare turned to the window next to her. Rick stood up and walked a few steps in her direction.

“I am taking care of you, I am trying to find us a place to stay. Daryl and his 'stupid' crossbow kept us fed for the past two months. What do you think you can eat when the world ended, huh? Soon the only edible thing in this world will be people, and I hope to god it will never come to that, because we'd all starve. This group? They mean everything to me. And you?” He leaned down trying to catch her eyes.

“You are a part of this group, Lori. You are a part of it, and god help me, you are the mother of my child. And I will take care of you when I have to. But this... this rant, those accusations, it has to end right here and right now” as soon as he said the words he was gifted with her piercing eyes focused directly on his. But Rick had enough already, enough of Lori's behavior and enough of her stares.

“You are my husband, for god's sake!” She hissed and watched with horror as Rick only huffed and smirked.

“Yeah, I am, just because I don't know how to get the whole 'I want a divorce' thing to work in the apocalypse, you know?” He straightened and walked to the door. He opened the door and made to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned in her direction.

“You know, I wanted to make things right, I wanted to forgive you for what you did with Shane. I kind of did, to tell the truth. But I also realized something. I don't love you, Lori. I don't, and keeping up the 'play pretend' is making me sick. So there, I want a divorce” he said simply and walked out, not bothering to close the door behind himself.

 

As soon as he stepped out on the porch, Daryl greeted him with a soft smile and a small nod.

“You okay?” He asked looking Rick up and down. The sheriff could feel the cold in his heart melt instantly.

“Yeah. Lori made a fuss” he sighed and sat down next to Daryl, leaning back against the porch.

“What was it about this time?” The hunter asked carefully, eying Rick from the side. The older man brought his hand up and ran it through his hair.

“She thinks I don't do enough, I don't try enough to keep all of you secure and fed” he gruffed out and looked down at his hands. He heard a loud scoff from his side and looked at a very amused redneck sitting next to him.

“You know she's just bitching because she's on a hormonal roller-coaster, right?” Daryl chuckled, and continued. “She's acting stupid and making you feel bad about it. We all know it's hard, Rick, but it's not your fault the world's gone to shit, ya know?”

“She may be a bit right, too” The sheriff whispered and covered his face with both hands. There was silence next to him before he felt gentle fingers prying his palms off his face and turning it to look at his friend.

“You know it ain't true” he said calmly and seriously and Rick felt a bit warmer with just this simple statement. “She's flipping off because she feels guilty at what happened and what she's done. But none of that's yer fault” he continued in a quiet voice.

“But...”

“But what? She's not living in a villa and having turkey every dinner? So what, we ain't either. You care for this group as much as you can. And it ain't your fault that there's no game or no canned beans around. 's just... Shit happens, you know? And we're surviving, so stop listenin' to her” he said gently and leaned in, brushing his lips over Rick's in a tentative kiss. The sheriff sighed and melted under it a little.

 

This. This was why he started to screw around with Daryl. It had been about a month ago, and yet he remembers it like it was yesterday. He had a huge ass fight with Lori, a fight involving some name throwing into every direction possible, along with bitching about everything Rick's ever done. She was infuriating and biting at him with every comment she made. That was the last straw for him.

Rick knew back then that their marriage was impossible to continue. Hell, if he was to be honest with himself, he knew it even before the apocalypse started. She was bitter and biting even back then, but now it came back with doubled force. They had a row and he walked away from her, to the porch where Daryl was stationed, not unlike now. He didn't have to say anything, Daryl heard the whole fuss and Rick silently thanked every god there was that they hadn't been heard by any walkers.

Daryl came to him then, walked until he was pressed to Rick's back and wrapped his hands around his friends torso. This simple gesture made Rick finally release his feelings from where they were bottled up. He started crying silently, feeling so emotionally exhausted and drained that he couldn't do anything but watch the tears fall on the wood beneath their feet. When he calmed down, still in Daryl's arms, he discovered just how much he felt for the other man. His right hand, his anchor, the only one he trusted with his kids, with his family.

So he turned around and looked at the hunter and the sadness he saw in his eyes nearly made him cry again.  
“You don't deserve that, man” Daryl grumbled out as he held Rick's look and something clicked. The sheriff leaned in, giving his friend all the time he needed if he didn't want this, but Daryl's only move was to close the space between them. The kissed for a long time, happily cocooned in their own world, until a sound of footsteps tore them apart. They straightened and just managed to compose themselves when Glenn walked on the porch to ask if Daryl wanted some of the rat's soup they managed to scramble up.

That night Rick went to sleep with a peaceful mind and a warm heart and when he woke up, Daryl greeted him with some instant coffee they found in the basement and a happy, smiling kiss. Every since then they were together, but nobody knew about it. Rick would sneak out with Daryl to do a perimeter check, and they would indulge themselves in rushed blow jobs or heated hand jobs out in the woods. He never felt like he was cheating on Lori, because he didn't feel connected to her anymore, not after how she had been treating him. He was sure his marriage was over and dead, more than any judge could decide on a divorce case.

And a month later here he was, looking at Daryl, still warmed with the gentle kiss they shared. Daryl looked at him with a small smirk and tucked a curl of his hair behind Rick's ear.

 

“You know, we had some time to check the house properly when you were asleep” his eyes spoke mischief so clearly, Rick tried not to bite his tongue to stop from squirming.  
  
“There's a big garage” he pointed at the door a few meters from them “it looks pretty solid, it's spacey and has a nice bookcase behind which we can do some interesting stuff” he growled the last part, eyes twinkling. Rick bit back a moan and closed his eyes, nodding a bit.

“Finish the watch, and come find me, then” he whispered, giving Daryl one last kiss, before he headed back inside.

 

 

Before Daryl's shift was done and Glenn came out to change him, it was already late evening. Everyone was tired and started to prepare for the night. Rick left them to it, pretending he got his dose of sleep already and was going to check the garage for anything useful. As soon as he stepped in, he spotted the bookcase and the space behind it. It was just ideal for two guys screwing around, he decided, dragging himself there. He still had some time to kill waiting for his lover, so he started to go through different books still present on the shelves.

He was so wrapped up in one of them that the small click of the lock startled him. He spun around to see Daryl standing there, half covered in shadows with a hungry look in his eyes. The hunter breezed through the space between them and basically threw Rick on the wall, kissing him aggressively. The older man felt the restrained power behind every move of the hunter's muscles and moaned shamelessly into his mouth, his body going from 0 to 60 in seconds.

“Missed you” he whispered into Daryl's mouth when they broke for air for a moment. The hunter just growled and dived back in, hands landing on Rick's ass and squeezing. The slow grind of the other man's hips into his made Rick throw his head back, baring his throat for Daryl to take. And he did, scraping his teeth over it, biting and sucking, not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make the sheriff shiver and arch back even more.

The hunter broke away after a while, looking down at his lover with a hungry gaze. Rick felt every nerve in his body sing when the other man looked at him like that, all hot and predatory. Lori had never looked at him like that, not even on their wedding night. Daryl's stare felt as if it could set Rick on fire and burn him whole.

“Dare...” Rick whispered the nickname he used when they were alone and, grabbing the other man by his vest, he dragged him close again. “I want you” he started, licking a long stripe all the way to his ear and whispering hotly into it, “to push me down, make me suck you so good the only thing on your mind will be how good would it be to fuck me” he licked the shell, dipping his tongue in and making Daryl growl. “Then I want you to open me up and take me against the wall so hard you'll have to gag me to stop the others from hearing” he bit his ear racking his nails over the leather-covered chest in front of him.

“Fuck, Rick!” Daryl groaned, hips bucking up, rubbing his hard flesh all over the other man. “You and yer fuckin' mouth” he grabbed the older man by the shoulders and kissed him hard and long, biting at his lower lip when he had an occasion.  
  
“Now, on yer knees and make it good” he whispered, pushing Rick down, his smoky stare never leaving the other man. Daryl was the only person who the sheriff trusted enough to give him all the control. Rick groaned and quickly got to work, unzipping him and taking the hot length in hand. He pumped it a few times, eyes up and looking at his lover, and slowly took him into his mouth.

 

The slow drag of those soft lips and skilled tongue made Daryl gasp loudly. He curled one hand in Rick's wild curls and tugged them gently, eliciting a delicious growl from the other man. He loved it, he loved manhandling Rick a bit and the sheriff seemed to enjoy it as much. Nothing heavy, nothing actually painful, just a steady pull of Daryl's hand on Rick's hair to remind him who is in control in that moment.

Once Rick got himself to a steady pace, alternating sucking with tongue-wriggling, Daryl tugged his hair a bit again. Two blue eyes looked up at him, half lidded and beautiful and Daryl had to bit his own tongue not to come there and then.  
“Shirt off” he growled and observed intently as Rick opened the front button after button. Then he wriggled out of it and threw it somewhere without care. The sight of him, jeans-clad thighs and bare chest made liquid heat pool in Daryl's groin. The sheriff was a very handsome man, chest flat and toned. The muscles were even more pronounced now when the food was scarce. He loved to watch the shadows play on Rick's skin, marking every dip and curve.

The older man could feel the heated gaze on him, slipping over his body, and it made him moan loudly around the other man's cock. To be the center of Daryl's attention was a heady feeling, and Rick was very much getting off on it. He palmed his erection, still covered in denim, and tried not to come in his pants like a fucking teenager.

He felt Daryl's hands pull him off the other man, husky voice somewhere up sounded wrecked and yet still commanding.

“Come'ere.”

Rick stood, instantly diving in for a kiss, all teeth and no tongues, letting Daryl taste himself on his lips. With a hard shove to his shoulders, Daryl turned Rick around and pushed him to the wall.

“Hands on the wall and keep 'em there” he growled into the other man's ear, while his own hands started to unbutton and unzip Rick's pants. His lover hissed as the cool air around them fell on his exposed flesh, hands obeying Daryl's command and staying on the wall.

He stepped out of his clothes when the hunter got them down around his ankles, and shivered in anticipation, feeling Daryl straighten behind him. Two strong hands wandered over his belly and chest, making goosebumps stand out on his skin. The slow caress was driving him mad and it was all he could do to stop himself from begging for the hunter's cock.

And then Daryl wrapped one arm tightly around his waist, pulling him close, while the second hand wandered down, towards Rick's ass. The sheriff moaned loudly, unable to bite it back, especially when he felt the whole length of Daryl's body pressing into him from behind. Daryl's very clothed body.

The friction was delicious and Rick started to move a little, sensitive skin catching on the rough clothing and zippers and making him shiver, much to Daryl's amusement. The older man stopped wriggling in his arms only when he felt Daryl's finger, slick with spit, sneak between his cheeks and probe at his entrance. The sensation stopped him in his tracks, breaths coming out in quick pants. And then the finger dipped in and didn't stop moving, until Rick felt Daryl's knuckles pressing up to his ass. He moaned, a long and raw sound, and tried to twist his head around. The archer leaned over his shoulder and caught his lips in a filthy kiss that made Rick's knees buck. He could feel every inch of his lover pressed against him, and that insistent finger of his started to move inside him, and all he could do was stand there, hands braced on the wall, and take it.

 

“Fuck, Daryl...” one finger soon turned to two, and then three, much to Rick's delight. He needed the man inside him... in any way he could get him. He wanted to plead, beg if he needed to, but the only words that his mouth seemed capable of forming were curse words and Daryl's name. His hips were moving on their own accord, shifting back to impale himself on the insistent fingers roughly entering him, but that wasn't enough.

“Jesus, Rick, do ya know how ya look like now?” Came a low and raspy growl, and Rick could feel his arousal kick up a level. He pried one of his hands off the wall and made to reach back and touch Daryl, but the archer was quicker and caught it mid air.

“Nah-ah, told you, keep 'em there” he rasped straight into the other man's ear, put Rick's hand back on the wall and held it there.

“Dare... please... I need you” Rick choked out, back straightening suddenly when Daryl pressed hard on his prostate.

“Since ya asked so nicely” the other man had the audacity to smirk, actually smirk, when he removed his fingers and made Rick whine at the loss. He wasn't disappointed for long, though, for the next thing he felt was the broad tip of Daryl's length press inside him.

“Dare...” he moaned loudly, trying to relax as much as possible. Once the head was inside, the hunter wrapped both arms tightly around him and pulled his hips back, entering him in a long, insistent stroke. Rick's legs trembled, muscles shifting, and he tried no to collapse as he felt himself spread by the hard flesh. It was glorious.

“Fuck” the hunter growled, trying to keep still and give his lover some time to adjust, but the temptation was strong. “How are ya so tight after all the fuckin' we've done, huh?”

“Jesus, Dare...” the other man sighed, bucking his hips a little. “Move, please... move” he almost whimpered at the first thrust. Daryl obliged, starting out a slow rhythm and making it quicker with every shove of his hips. Soon the pace was just right to make Rick feel like all his muscles were jelly and Daryl as if he was on fire.

“...please, please, please...” a small litany got to the hunter's ears and he turned Rick's head to face him. The man had his eyes squeezed shut, lips parting on this one word. Daryl slowed down a bit, making Rick open his eyes immediately with a questioning look in them.

“What d'ya want, baby?” Daryl rasped, feeling overwhelmed when the two blue eyes, now hooded with pleasure, zeroed on him.

“Wanna touch ya” Rick drawled on a moan.

“Wait” the hunter said and withdrew from him on one of the pulls. Rick whined at the loss so loudly he was afraid someone may come down to check on them. He turned the sheriff around quickly and pressed him into the wall kissing him hungrily.

“C'mere” he whispered into the other man's open mouth and with both hands on the soft places where his legs met his ass, Daryl prompted him to wrap them around his waist. Rick did, kissing him back with force and he soon felt Daryl's hot length entering him again. The archer set a brutal pace, fucking him with hard and long strokes, and Rick could feel himself nearing the edge at a mad speed.

“Fuck Rick” Daryl groaned, feeling the other man tremble slightly in his arms. “You gonna come for me? Gonna come from only me fuckin' you?” He could feel the other man's nod, where his face was pressed against his neck.

Rick could feel his orgasm approaching, yet still out of his grasp. He tried to get his hand between them to finish himself off, but Daryl's thrusts were too hard, and he had to hold on to him. And so he wrapped his arms around the other's man back and listened to every dirty word that left his mouth. And then Daryl stilled suddenly, arms tightening around Rick, and the man had half a mind to beg him not to stop. But then Daryl's rumbling voice shot through the air and Rick froze.

 

“Get the fuck outta here!” The man almost shouted, turning his head to the side, and when Rick followed his gaze he felt cold mortification grab his insides and squeeze.

 

Lori.

 

Fucking Lori was standing there, mouth open in shock and eyes wide. Rick squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find a way to explain what she had just seen, to find the words he needed to excuse himself. Even if it was a knee-jerk reaction after being married for so long, and he didn't have to do that anymore, he really wanted her to forgive him for what she just saw. But, no matter how Rick tried, he couldn't find any words, all of them disappeared.

He bit his lip, when he felt Daryl shift minimally, his cock, still hard and hot, moving inside him as well. And then he could no longer feel the cold breeze of chilly air around them and he opened his eyes to see that the hunter had somehow shielded him with his body, pressing in and wrapping as much as he could around Rick. He whined and hid his flaming face in the crook of Daryl's neck and tried to breathe deeply. Which didn't help, because all he could smell was Daryl and their love-making.

 

“What part of get the fuck outta here didn't ya get, huh?” He heard Daryl again, that voice rumbling in the chest pressed against his own.

“I... What?! What the hell?!” He heard Lori screech and prayed to whatever deity was still listening to him that he could just evaporate. The the rumble under his hands came again, but this time it was full of anger.

“D'ya wanna me to put you down with ma 'bow or what? Get out 'fore I strangle ya myself” he spat and squeezed Rick's body. Only now Rick noticed that he started to tremble.

There were a few I's and what's spoken by his ex-wife, but then Rick could hear her stomping out of the garage. And then there was silence, broken only by their breathing. The sheriff started to unwrap Daryl from around him, but the hunter held strong and started to move his hips in a slow, careful rhythm. Rick moaned loudly realizing they were both still hard, shivering violently when the hunter's length pressed on his sensitive prostate.

“Aaaah” he choked out, hands raking over Daryl's leather-clad back. He felt one of the hunter's hands sneak into his hair and tug his head up. He let him after a bit of a struggle, eyes glassy and cheeks red. Daryl's eyes darkened when he saw his lover like this, hips bucking up a bit faster. He leaned in and kissed Rick gently, and that was what undid the other man. He never suspected Daryl of such gentleness after practically radiating anger a few moments before. It was all for me, Rick thought, kissing him just as gently, all tongue and no teeth. Daryl wasn't angry at getting caught, he was angry that I got caught with him. That last revelation made Rick break the kiss and look into the man's eyes. He could feel the archer getting closer again, hips shifting and falling out of the rhythm.

“Let go, Dare” he whispered, kissing him again, swallowing his moan when he felt the man's hips stutter against his, his whole body seizing up as a long and low moan tore itself from his panting mouth.

A sigh, a word feeling like caress, a small “Rick” hanging in the air between them was Rick's undoing. He sneaked one hand to his cock, gripping it and tugging, still feeling Daryl's shifting hips, his hot breath on him, the strong arms wrapped around him, and the man's hot come filling him.

Rick jerked violently, his muscles locking, and came between them, whining and moaning, trying to muffle the sounds with a mouthful of Daryl's jacket that somehow ended up smashed against his face. Or did he smash his face against it? He couldn't remember. The only thing on his mind was Daryl, still holding him up against the wall, his slowly softening cock still deep inside his ass, and his hot breath tickling his ear.

 

Once they regained their breaths and slowed their hearts a bit, Rick got dressed quickly. He turned around and was instantly greeted by Daryl's hot gaze sliding all over him. Rick quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering what that was about. Daryl just smirked, catching his eyes, but then he turned serious suddenly. 

“'m sorry about Lori” he mumbled, looking away from Rick and to the side. The sheriff sighed.

“You know, maybe it's for the best... at least she knows I was serious earlier today” at that Daryl's eyes turned back to him.

“Earlier?”

“Yeah, I kinda told her I wanted a divorce” and he broke into a goofy smile. “Guess I am a divorced man, now” he stated and walked to Daryl, throwing both arms around his neck and kissing him softly. The hunter would have none of that and he quickly plunged his tongue as deep inside his mouth as it would go, making Rick groan.  
“Wanna celebrate?” He asked with a cheeky grin and kissed Rick again.  


End file.
